


New demons on the block

by Shorty_nerd



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Demons, Flirting, Fluff, Multi, Romance, Slice of Life, maybe some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorty_nerd/pseuds/Shorty_nerd
Summary: After an incident with your parents, you discover you have some...unusual neighbors.(Gender neutral reader, age 18/19)
Relationships: Reader/Various
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	New demons on the block

It all happened so suddenly, your mom just went outside to water her plants when she was greeted by three young girls. But from what you could tell they certainly weren’t human. They all looked exactly alike, it was kind of uncanny. They all had long white hair with dog-like ears on top of their heads and red eyes. They wore a form-fitting red and black suit, but what really stood out was the demon like tails coming from their backs. You couldn’t understand what was happening, but they didn’t seem threatening, but your mom was visibly uncomfortable.

10 minutes later...

“Mom, please!” You pleaded with her while she was on the phone. She ignored you as she was talking with the police, when all you saw was that the three strange girls had pounced on her, possibly trying to give her a hug. Of course your mom didn’t like that. You groan in embarrassment, rubbing your forehead. Hopefully your neighbor would let it slide...

The next morning

It was 24 hours after the incident, all you saw was the police enter the house, stay in there for hours, and just leave, seemingly no one was in trouble, but you did feel bad about your mom getting a little out of hand. You decided to pay your neighbor a visit. You walked out the door and to his house, the man who lived there was like a big brother to you, since he moved in a few years ago, you would cross paths on the street and make small talk, he was mysterious for sure, but he was kind to you and your family. You take a breath and gave the door a few sharp knocks. After a minute you saw the doorknob turn, you saw your neighbor, Antoni standing in the doorway with his shades on and wearing an apron.

“Oh, (y/n), good morning, what brings you around?” He greeted you as you scratched the back of your head. “Morning, I just wanted to apologize for my mom's behavior, you know how nuts she can be.” His glasses slid down the bridge of his nose as he looked to the side. “At least she didn’t come charging with a baseball bat.” You nervously chuckle as your mom had done that before. 

“Want to come in? I made pancakes.” Antoni shifted his arm to show he was carrying a plate of chocolate pancakes. You remembered he was a good cook, plus you haven’t eaten breakfast yet. “Sure, sounds great.” He opened up the door for you and you stepped inside. As you closed the door behind you and turned towards the walkway, you were greeting by not one, but three familiar faces.

“Another human? Is this a new friend? Did they come to play with us?” The three dog-like girls that pounced your mom all greeted you one by one, hopping excitedly like real dogs. They startled you a bit. “One a-at a time, please! E-excuse me.” You gently scooted them aside to get into the house, all seemed to look at you excitedly. “I’m (y/n) by the way, I’m your neighbor.” They jumped for joy, wagging their demon-like tails, speaking in unison. “Yay! A new friend! We’re Cerberus!” You chuckle a bit at how excited they were. “So are you all triplets or...”

“They’re one demon in three bodies.” Antoni chimes in to finish the statement. Well, that was unusual to hear. “Also didn’t you three pounce my mom yesterday?” Their demeanor quickly changed, staying still with their ears folded down. Antoni looked at the girls. “And what do we say?”

“We’re sorry.” Cerberus said looking up at you with a guilty expression. You look at them, now way you could be mad at those faces. You reach over and pet their heads one by one. “Don’t worry about it, be sure to stay away from my mom from now on, she can be a little nuts.” Cerberus's expressions changed back into happy, all three hugging you at once, toppling you into the ground. “Yay, new friend!” You laugh a bit as you gently push them off you, Antoni helping you up. “Sorry about that, they like people. The others should come around in a bit.” Now you were curious. 

“There’s more demons in this house?” You dusted yourself off as you stood up again, Antoni responding to your question. “Yup, plus one angel.” You had so many questions you were about to ask, but you heard crashes and commotion from upstairs. You heard the voices of two girls arguing and shouting at each other. Cerberus and Antoni didn’t seem to react, like this was normal.

You heard footsteps rushing down the stairs, an irritated-looking demon cave downstairs. She was short and had short messy white hair, two small horns poking out of her head, and wore a red button up shirt with a black vest. She had a scowl on her face, looking annoyed. “Stupid sister...who the hell are you?” She muttered to herself before noticing you. You blink as you look at her. “Uh, I’m (y/n), your next door neighbor.” She just looked at you and nodded in your direction. “Sup, name's Malina.” She walked past you and towards the dining room, fixing herself a plate of pancakes. 

This was an unusual set of characters, but you had a feeling there was more to be seen. You were proven to be correct, because you heard loud boisterous laughter as another woman came down the stairs. She looked similar to Malina, with short messy white hair and small black horns, but this one had her left eye covered with her hair and had piercings on her face and ears. She had a choker and a cross necklace around her neck, wearing a red button up. As she got to the bottom and standing next to her, she reeked of cigarettes, making you gag a little.

“Who’s this, Malinka? One of your nerd friends?” She looked directly at you, laughing to herself as she insulted you. Malina groaned in annoyance. “No, they’re our neighbor. This is my sister, Zdrada.” You weren’t surprised they were sisters. “Hi, I’m (y/n).” You tried to be friendly to her, but she just smirked, pulling out a cigarette from her pocket. “Yeah sure, go fuck yourself.” You just blinked. “Was it something I said?” Antoni just sighed. “Don’t worry about it, she’s just mean.”

You brush it off as you saw him confront Zdrada about smoking in the house. Just then you heard another voice from upstairs. “Whoa, ten threats to kill each other before 9am! That’s got to be a new record!” You saw another demon come down, white hair and horns like the others, but she had her hair tied with a red bandana, a red button up with a black tie, a jacket that hung around her shoulders, red gloves and sunglasses. She looked in your direction as she got to the bottom. “I heard a new voice, who's that?” She seemed more friendly than the other two, but you still kept your guard up.

“Hey, I’m (y/n), I live next door.” You introduce yourself as she smiled at you. “Oh awesome, glad to know someone cool lives next to us. I’m Justice, nice to meet you.” She reached her hand out towards you for a shake. Being in a house full of demons, you were pretty hesitant. Justice just raised a brow in confusion. “Aren’t you gonna shake my hand? I promise I don’t bite, unless of course you like it.” She chuckled a bit, making you chuckle back, shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise, we should hang out soon, you seem cool.” Justice responded as the both of you went to the dining room to finally get a plate of pancakes. After fixing a plate, you heard footsteps of another person coming down the stairs, she was clearly not a morning person. She had white hair and horns, but her hair was more curly, and wore glasses while wearing a black business blazer with a matching skirt and a red shirt underneath. She let out a yawn as she got to the bottom, heading towards the dining room. She looked in your direction and raised a brow. “Hm? Who might you be...?” She seemed confused by your presence as Justice patted your back. “This is our neighbor, (y/n), (y/n), this is Pandemonica, or Monica for short.” 

“Nice to meet you.” You said to her as she yawned again. “Likewise.” You were relieved to see some demons were nice. You heard another person come down, Justice turning her head. “Watch out for this one, (y/n).” Wait, what? You turn your head to see yet another demon, this one had longer hair, wore a red sweater with a blazer, and she had small hearts decorating her hair, as well as heart-shaped pupils. Well, she looks cute, maybe she- Your thoughts were interrupted by the demon suddenly appearing at your side. You yelped a bit in surprise. 

“A new addition? You and me, now.” She was panting heavily, like an animal in heat. You didn’t know what to do as you blushed heavily. “U-Uh, shouldn’t we go on a date first?” You said as she flinched away getting immediately flustered and embarrassed. “Ngh, perverted degenerate!” She walked away, squealing under her breath. You were very confused. “Um...” Justice chimed in. “Modeus, she'll fuck anything that moves.” Now you get it. You turned around to hear more footsteps coming down. Instead of another demon, you saw the only angel in the group, she had short black hair, wore a white and gold outfit, with a halo floating around her head. 

“Oh sweet Virgin Mary, another human!” She exclaimed as she immediately approached you. Seems neither demons nor angels had any concept of personal space. “Please tell me, are you here because of the Helltaker or on your own will? This will be great research!” She seemed to pull out a notepad and write something down. “I- The Helltaker? You mean Antoni?” Justice beamed, swallowing a bite of pancake before speaking. “Oh so he does have a name!” 

“You guys didn’t know?” The angel shook her head. “Nope! And I’m Azazel.” “(Y/n), nice to meet you.” “Likewise.” She went off to get some food. You have never been in a room with so many demons, all with their own unique personality traits. It was almost overwhelming. “So many of you...” Justice leaned to your side. “There’s only two more of us, so not much longer she should come down right about...now.” Justice paused for a moment and when she spoke again, you heard heavy footsteps on the floor above you, the sound reaching the stairs and a woman's loud voice echoed. “I REQUIRE SUSTENANCE!” Justice looked at you. “Hide your pancakes!” 

You had no idea what was going on, but you took your plate and hid it under the table. The demon coming downstairs was drastically different that the others, she had stone-grey skin, long white hair tied into a ponytail, long jagged horns on her head, and she wore a black blazer that was open to expose her stomach, a bra that didn’t connect at the front, and armor on her legs and arms that looked like she had claws. She went straight for the stack of pancakes, Zdrada lifting them up before she could swipe them. The grey-skinned demon pounced on her and Justice quickly got up to swipe them before they could fall over. From how they were acting, this seemed like a game they were playing. Somehow the plate of pancakes ended up in your hands, and in the blink of an eye, found yourself tackled to the ground with a face full of boob. You were terribly flustered.

“Uh, m-m'am?” The demon got up off you, staring down at you. Even her eyes were different, a glowing white instead of red. “Have we met?” She raised a brow as you handed her the pancakes. “N-no, I’m the neighbor, (y/n).” She got off you as she and Justice helped you up. “I’m Judgement, pleased to make your acquaintance!” She seemed to still raise her voice. Boy was this one extra.

“You alright?” Justice straightened up your clothes as you stood back up. “Y-yeah, I’m fine, just caught me off guard.” You sigh in relief as that madness was over, hearing Malina speak up. “Hey, anyone seen Lucifer yet?” You almost choke on your drink. “D-did you say...Lucifer?” Justice responded. “Yup, The Lucifer, big boss of hell.” Now you had a difficult time wrapping your head around all this. The literal devil lives under this roof and right next door to you? These neighbors will take a lot of time getting used to. 

You jumped when you heard the sound of a portal opening. Turning towards the direction, you saw another demon come through and into the house, again, long white hair and red eyes, but she had white horns instead of black, and wore a black business suit, with a beauty mark on her left cheek. You pinpointed that she was Lucifer. You looked at Justice in confusion. “Lucifer's a woman?” Justice just shrugged. “Duh.” Now you’ve seen everything. 

You tried not to make eye contact with her as she intimidated you a little. The other demons seemed to chat with her a bit as you tried to finish your pancakes. Justice was still in the seat next to you. “So I got just a few questions.” Finally someone somewhat sane. “Yeah? Fire away.” Justice rubbed her chin in curiosity. “So Antoni never takes off his shades, any idea why?” You just shrugged. “It’s a mystery to me, although I could ask you the same.” Justice perked up, lifting her sunglasses on her head to show that her pupils were grey instead of red like the others. “Oh me? It's because I’m blind.” You certainly weren’t expecting that. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.” She slipped them back on over her eyes. “Nah, it’s cool, bud.”

You nodded as you suddenly felt someone, or something, standing over you. You quickly swallow your bite of pancake and turn around to see Lucifer standing over you, using her hand to lean on the table. “I don’t think we have met before.” You honestly didn’t know what to say, she kind of intimidated you. “N-no, I’m (y/n), I live next door.” She smiled at you, reaching her hand for a shake. “Pleasure you meet you, I am Lucifer, I’m sure you already know who I am.” You hesitantly reached over but before you could shake, you flinched your hand away. Lucifer raised a brow at you. “Is something the matter?” Justice leaned over from behind you, leaning her chin on your shoulder, sliding down her shades. “Squirrelly little thing, aren’t you?” She said in a teasing tone, making you blush.

Sucking it up, you quickly shake Lucifer's hand. “See? You’re not in any danger.” You sigh in relief as you looked at the time. “It’s been wonderful meeting you guys, but I should get home, I got things to do.” You get up from your seat, immediately being greeted by Cerberus. “You’re leaving? Will we see you again? Stay a little longer!” The triple demon pleaded with you to stick around. “S-sure, sure, I’ll be back later hopefully.” You turned to Antoni. “Thanks for breakfast.” He nodded. “No problem.” You look around at the group as you started to walk out the door. “I’ll try to get to know all of you later, ok? Say this afternoon?”

They all mumbled to themselves in agreement, Justice giving you a playful nudge on your shoulder. “Great to meet you, catch you later pal.” You chuckle a bit as you waved goodbye, walking out of the house. Soon as you shut the door, you let out a sigh of relief. These were some strange neighbors for sure, could be really fun or a total disaster.


End file.
